conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
SubWorld/Londinium
Londinium (伦敦) is the largest city on the colonised planet of Mars, established in 2078, the city has grown to become a major hub of the economy and culture on Mars, and has become a gleaming example of Earth Western Civilisation from Earth, much like Haven. Londinium is also the capital of Mars Colony. Londinium is located beside the Valles Marineris, surrounded by lush forests and farmland, the city is in close proximity to the Yaoyuan Desert, which surrounds the lush green bay area. Londinium has the largest ArkPort on Mars, which has three scheduled flight per month between Earth and Mars, and Mars and Venus. Londinium is known for its museums, containing many artifacts from Land-That-Was, which were saved from the Great Rise on Earth, and then taken off wrold to further preserve them. The cities most famous museums include, the Museum of Art and the Museum of History. History Londinium was the second settlement founded on newly terraformed Mars in 2078, before Mars was fully terraformed construction began. Mars was not fully terraformed until 2085, and the initial construction stage was completed by 2084. Following terraforming, the boom in off-world emigration brought thousands to Londinium, aswell as the other new cities of Ninjning, Beaumer, New Haven and Hongcheng. In 2087 Londinium's Ark Port aswell as the expansion to its Skyport was completed, and the ease of access brought more commercial opportunities to the city, with the Yutanyi Corporation moving some of its major offices and factories to the city because of the ease of shipping to the other inhabited planets, Venus and Earth. Politics Londinium is the capital of the Mars Confederal Colony, and one of the three most important cities of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets. Londinium is governed by a City Council headquartered in the New Westminster District, made up of ten members, and headed by a Magistrate, which is currently Sir Lord Warwick Harrow, part of the influential martian Harrow Family. Geography Londinium is located in a lush area beside the Valles Marineris, surrounded by Praires and bordering the Yoayuan Desert to the north, and Dahu (Great Lakes) to the far south. Londinium is located on the shores of the Marineris Bay. The city itself is distinguished by a skyline of immense skyscrapers, ranging from glass and steel structures to gothic styled domed government buildings, while various skyships and spacecraft fly above the city. At night Londinium is lit up by hundreds of digital billboards that adorn the towers. Landmarks Parks and Recreation Ares Park Ares Park, named after the Greek God Ares, or Mars, is the largest park in Londinium, spanning a total area of 231 Acres, with a network of jogging paths, wooded areas and a large pond the park overlooks the mountain vistas of the Valles Marineris and Marineris Bay. Lourdes Park Named after the French city of Lourdes, the park spans a total area of 114 Acres. Lourdes Park has a large amphitheatre with many cafes and bars surrounding it. The park is landscaped with trees and statues and often holds memorial services. Londinium Museum of Art See Main: Museum of Art Londinium Museum of History See Main: Museum of History Industry Yutanyi Corporation Headquarters The Yutanyi Headquarters is located in the downtown district of the city, in Yutanyi Tower, rising above and marking the skyline of the city, like its campus, the headqaurters is also higly secured by the Ares Security Firm. Yutanyi Corporation Campus The Yutanyi Campus, or YCC, is the main campus of scientific research facilities for the corporation as many of the companies factories are located on Earth or in Ninjing, located in the suburbs of the city, on the banks of the Marineris River, the campus has a total area of 301 Acres, and is distinguished by a large central dome. The campus is highly secured by the Ares Private Security Firm, and only high level company employees are allowed entrance, or visitors with the right pass. Transport Transport in Londinium is not widely developed as of late, however the road layout is completed, with major above ground highways connecting major areas of the city with the suburban areas, and other cities in the vicinty, the Londinium Marineris Bridge is used to cross the Marineris Bay. In the central areas of the city, a monorail maglev train is in operation, also known as the LMT Train, which connects avarious areas of the city with the central areas. Londinium has one Spaceport, built in the same area, the spaceport terminal is built out onto the Marineris Bay on platforms. Category:SubWorld 2070 Category:SubWorld Cities Category:SubWorld Mars